A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a container with a medal retained thereto as an attractive marker for tracking, anti-counterfeiting, tamper-indicating, and/or use-indicating purposes.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A method of manufacturing a container in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes the steps of forming a wall of a container to include a medal retainer, and retaining a medal to the container by forming a portion of the medal retainer of the container wall over a corresponding portion of the medal.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a container that includes a wall and a medal retained to the wall by container material of integral one-piece construction with the wall and extending over at least a portion of the medal.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, a container includes a wall, and a medal retained to the wall by a retainer of integral one-piece construction with the container and including a portion extending over the medal, wherein the medal and one or more portions of the container adjacent the medal have a shared unique appearance.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the disclosure, a package includes a container, a closure coupled to the container, a flaccid loop coupled between the closure and the container, and a medal coupled to the flaccid loop.